


Amends

by diannelamerc



Series: The Mardi Gras Series [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot, Season/Series 01, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-29
Updated: 2005-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diannelamerc/pseuds/diannelamerc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That last trip was a disaster the guys are determined to make Rose forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amends

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of them are mine, and I'll put them back neatly when I'm done. :)

Rose woke to the feeling of one pair of arms wrapped around her from behind, still holding her tight. She could hear that strange double heartbeat in the chest beneath her left ear.

"Jack's just off getting some things." She could feel the rumble of the Doctor's chest against her cheek when he spoke, and she loved that too. Her eyes closed again in relief.

"Oi! No more sleeping," the Doctor insisted, turning her face until she was just inches from that big maniac grin. "We've got plans!"

This time Rose didn't try to hide her answering grin, even when it slipped into a yawn. "I'll have you know, I haven't had a decent night's sleep in days!"

He leaned down and kissed her, slowly, softly, deeply. A perfect morning wake-up kiss.

Then, as she was still trying to get her eyes back in focus, he hauled her up and onto her feet. "Well, come on! Bloody humans would sleep your whole lives away if you could."

She insisted on a stop at the loo first, where she also brushed her teeth, washed her face, and ran quick fingers through her hair. A good look in the mirror assured her she wouldn't be winning any beauty pageants today, but she actually looked and felt human again at least.

Stepping back out she was startled to see the Doctor, Gallifrey's apparent answer to the perpetual motion machine, sitting still on the foot of her bed, waiting for her.

"You didn't have to wait, you know," she protested, ignoring the happy little leap in her chest that he had. "I can still find the control room on my own."

Standing up, he held out a hand. As she automatically laced her fingers in his, he simply said, "Yes. I did."

Reaching the control room she could see the doors were already thrown wide open on a perfect white sand beach. The bright sun outside made all the usual interior lights pale to an almost sickly glow. As she stepped out onto a simple wood deck, she felt the breeze she could see ruffling the palm tree in front of her brushing through her loose hair as well.

As she gazed out on an endless expanse of blue water she gave in and asked, "Where are we?"

"Little unnamed, uninhabited South Sea Island, round 'about 1950 or so."

"On Earth?"

The Doctor looked mildly offended by that. "What's wrong with Earth?"

She grinned. "Nothing," she assured him, "but 'uninhabited'?"

He followed her gaze to the simple little wood-frame beach house the TARDIS had landed against, and waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, some rich American movie star owns the whole place. Uses it as a getaway from all his adoring fans. Convinces himself he's getting back to his frontier roots or something. Only drops by every other year or so, and I know his schedule. So for us?" He smiled "Completely uninhabited."

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty!" Jack called, as he made his way out from the house, with an armful of comfortably-padded mats held against his bare chest. "Thought you might like a little tropical vacation with your guys." He swooped in for a quick kiss, arms still full. "Sun, sand, surf... and not another soul for a thousand miles!"

Rose looked up at the Doctor. "Well, maybe half that at least," he admitted.

She grinned. "But I didn't bring a swim suit!"

Jack looked at her in genuine disbelief. "What on Earth would you need a swimsuit for?" he asked, dropping the mats to reveal that _he_ certainly hadn't seen the need.

She couldn't help it, she started laughing. In relief. In pure joy. Laughing so hard she finally had to sit down on the deck before she fell down, and she knew without checking that the Doctor was giving her one of those looks. She didn't care. It was perfect. They'd obviously gotten together and decided to make that last disaster of a trip up to her.

Luckily Jack's ego being what it was, he didn't bat an eye, just set-to making a comfortable bed out of the mats under the shade of the palm tree. She took a moment to openly admire the movement of the firm muscles in his bare arse as he did so. Absolutely perfect.

She looked up at the Doctor, still standing there, dressed as always, down to the leather jacket and Doc Martins. "So what're you waiting for, then?"

He looked slightly startled for a moment, then shrugged and started stripping. Rose leaned back on her hands and blatantly watched the show as he obediently pulled off every layer. Once he finished he flicked a glance over to where Jack was still doing a lot of moving things around, then back to Rose and gave a slight shrug.

For her part, she took a nice, long, slow obvious look up and down his lean, muscled body and then slowly licked her lips and grinned, making smug note of the hardening in his groin. "Fantastic!"

He just started laughing, and reached down to haul her up against him."Hey, Jack," he called over her shoulder in a way that made her realize the second man must already be on his way over, "I'm afraid our Rose might wilt in the tropical sun."

"Well, all those clothes certainly can't be helping," Jack agreed, voice definitely getting nearer. "You really should be taking better care of her, Doctor," he scolded.

"I can get the top off." The Doctor proceeded to demonstrate, pulling it over her head without warning. "But the bra...."

"Don't you worry, Doctor," he announced, coming up behind her and slipping each hook free easily. "Captain Jack is here!" Pushing the straps forward off her shoulders and towards the Doctor's waiting hands, he took the opportunity to slip his hands around her sides and cup her newly freed breasts in his own hands from behind.

One long lick from shoulder to ear and her knees tried to buckle as she bit back a moan. All the need that had been building in her for days was back, unencumbered by other emotion once more, and demanding satisfaction. The Doctor held her by the waist and chuckled, both men moving in tighter against her, holding her up between them. "Now we can't have her just wilting like that. Captain, I believe you are correct. We must take emergency measures at once!"

The Doctor took a matching swipe up the other side of her neck with his tongue and she really would have collapsed right there on the spot, had they not been holding her. Her moan was loud and clear this time.

"Is that your medical recommendation, Doctor?" Jack asked, stepping backwards and pulling her unresisting torso with him towards the mats.

The Doctor leaned over and grabbed her feet, hoisting them into the air as she yelped. "Absolutely!"

Between them they carried her to what Jack had managed to turn into a little nest of decadence on the beach, one that was a nice safe half-metre or so above the actual sand. Backing up, Jack dropped her unexpectedly, making her squeak once more. But her shoulders and back hit soft padding covered with crisp sheets.

It would be quite comfortable, had her feet not still been up in the air, secure in the Doctor's grip.

As he worked at the laces of her trainers, Jack dropped down to lay a kiss on her exposed stomach, before getting busy on the waistband of her jeans. Teamwork had its advantages, and before she could blink she was lying there, naked to the sky and the breeze, looking up at the two men she loved more than all the world.

She took the opportunity to do her best arms-over-the-head cat-stretch, wriggling a little more than strictly necessary for the maneuver, and was thrilled to see nicely visible twitches from both men.

"Find yourself a good sturdy seat, Captain," the Doctor instructed, before reaching down for Rose's hands, drawing her once more to her feet. "I do believe we have our own Aphrodite here." He smiled at Rose but held her out at arm's length. Not quite balanced, she hung a bit, supported by his hands. "A true Goddess, fresh from the sea foam." Turning her slightly the Doctor walked her back a few steps, then gently started to ease her down again.

Jack's warm hands reaching up for her hips helped guide Rose carefully between his legs, where she could feel his hardness pressed tight against the small of her back. She felt his lips briefly on the crown of her head, before he pulled her hair aside to provide better access to the sensitive skin of her neck.

Turning her head back she demanded a kiss, and the one she received had her head spinning. So much so that she must have jumped several inches when she felt the Doctor's hands on her ankles. That had both of them laughing at her, but she didn't mind a bit. Especially when the Doctor placed a deliberate kiss on each instep. How did they keep finding erotic spots she didn't even know she had? Was that simply centuries of experience? Or was it more likely that anywhere _her_ guys touched her immediately became an erogenous zone?

Further thoughts on that topic evaporated when the Doctor very slowly and deliberately slid her legs apart. "Ah," he said conversationally to Jack, "I do believe I've found Aphrodite's clamshell." Rose felt her cheeks going red. Why his words alone could still make her blush, after everything they'd actually done, she didn't know. And, as the Doctor slid forward, settling on his stomach right between her legs and looking up with a truly wicked grin, she didn't much care.

Those long cool fingers slid up the inside of her thighs, tangling in her curls and spreading her open. Then one fingertip found the bottom of her slit and traced it all the way up to her clit. Gasping, Rose couldn't help squirming and twisting, legs swaying wildly, her heels slipping on the sheets.

The Doctor looked past her shoulder to Jack. "A little help here?"

Jack's hands, which had slipped around to idly fondle her breasts, immediately reached down for her legs instead. Knees against her chest, thighs splayed, arms somehow trapped as well in the resulting tangle of limbs, Rose felt like a butterfly, pinned out for display, held virtually helpless in Jack's strong arms.

And when the Doctor's tongue followed the path his finger had just taken, she couldn't control her cries of ecstasy as she came.

Rose barely had time to realize that the tension her body had stored for days now had scarcely abated before she felt the Doctor dive in to his work in earnest. As Jack held her wrapped tight in his arms, his own need hard against her back, the Doctor began to explore every fold of her most sensitive core with finger and tongue. Tracing patterns lightly here, tugging gently with his lips there. Even that nose rubbing against her clit as his tongue slipped down and just inside.

Twisting helplessly against Jack's warm restraint, Rose wasn't in any mood to laugh at that. Especially when that tongue slid down to delve deeper inside. Jack himself was doing his share of choked moaning by now, his mouth tracing every bit of skin he could reach on her neck and shoulders, his hips twitching erratically with her movements, clearly not quite under control himself.

Rose's own moans were nearly constant now, as the Doctor worked her over so very thoroughly. But all thought of herself or Jack or the Doctor ceased as she felt a long finger slide inside to rub against her perfect, most sensitive spot. Rose howled, head thrown back, body rigid, every nerve in her body exploding at once.

As that talented finger and tongue carefully nursed her through the endless cascades of pleasure, Rose became distantly aware of Jack's hands clenching almost painfully on her shins, his mouth clamping down hard enough to leave a mark on her left shoulder, and a warm wetness pulsing against her back. A private smile ghosted over her gasping, panting lips — _she'd_ done that to the infamous Captain Jack himself without even trying — before she let herself succumb to exhaustion.

~~~~~~~~~

By the time her brain had agreed to resume functioning in a more-or-less linear manner, she found herself stretched out on her stomach on the sheets, feeling like every bone in her body had been replaced with warm rubber. The voices above her slowly penetrated her sex-hazed mind.

"...some of us have what we like to call self-control."

"O.K., next time let's see _you_ hold our little goddess squirming about in _your_ lap, moaning and writhing like she's dying, and see how long _you_ last." She felt soft cloth wiping down her back. "And just for that, Mr. Self-Control, you can wait your turn."

Rose chuckled softly at that.

"Oi! Think that's funny, do you?"

She couldn't help laughing harder at the slightly strangled tone in his voice. "Actually, yes...." She could see Jack's smug grin and the Doctor's annoyed glare without even opening her eyes. Not that she was even sure they would open yet. Her guys. How had she ever doubted them?

"Well, at least make yourself useful this time," Jack insisted, ignoring the Doctor's sound of outraged protest. "Get her hair off her shoulders and out of the way while I take a turn worshipping our goddess."

Rose's sigh was half moan. "Don't have to," she managed to mumble. "All forgiven.... Really."

Jack laughed outright at that. "And who said this was about penance?" he asked, leaning down to kiss the soft spot just behind her ear. "I told you: We missed you too." Rose felt a trickle of warm liquid between her shoulder blades. "And I've waited damned long enough now to get my hands all over that beautiful body of yours," he growled, as his hands began to slowly work the oil into her skin.

She blushed again, unable to question the sincerity — or the lust — in his tone. Rose didn't think there was a muscle in her body still tense by now, but she couldn't deny how nice it felt to have Jack's strong hands sliding over her skin, caressing every inch of her back slowly and thoroughly. So she just lay there and let him do it, listening to the soft hiss of skin against oil against skin, and feeling loved and cherished beyond all words.

Slowly, inevitably, he reached her arse, not faltering in the slightest as he rubbed the mounds, and then traced down the tender skin between. So mindlessly drifting was she by that point that she only belatedly noticed as his fingers traced softly over the tight little opening between. But as his finger started to circle, slowly, bringing a rise of unexpected heat within her, Rose turned her head far enough to look back at him.

She didn't know what was on her face, but Jack moved up her body to kiss her, his finger never leaving off its gentle massage of that pucker of skin. "New for you, love?" he asked, and Rose nodded, turning her face back to the sheets in embarrassment. Still the provincial little 21st-century girl at heart, wasn't she? But Jimmy would never have considered it, and Mickey had never asked....

Rose felt Jack's hand on her cheek, turning her face to his again, blue eyes only inches away and full of nothing but love for her. "You say the word at any point and I'll stop, O.K.?" She nodded, with a shy little smile, and he grinned and kissed her deeply.

By the time her brain refocused, he had moved back down behind her. Rose felt a pang of nerves. Shireen had once confided that she'd tried it. _"Bit of a pain and not much fun if you ask me, but it'll keep a guy like nothing else!"_ But Rose believed Jack, trusted him completely. He would never hurt her. And, she flushed to think, he'd undoubtedly had a great deal of practice. Plus, she knew from her own experience that he was all about the fun.

Another trickle of oil, this time down the cleft of her arse, made her jump a little. But Jack's soothing murmurs and steady soft circles calmed her almost immediately. Rose focused on the feelings, stunned by the heat and little tickles of pleasure a little attention _back there_ could stir up in completely unconnected parts of her anatomy. So caught up was she in tracing those connections, she didn't even feel his finger slip gently inside until her muscles twitched and clenched around it.

Jack froze motionless at her gasp, his other hand drawing lazy circles on her hip, and after a moment, she felt herself relax. Slowly he slid the finger further in, and started his circles again, this time from inside her. The feeling was new. Different. Amazing, really. She moaned softly as his circles widened slightly, and she could hear Jack chuckle, low in his throat. "That's it, love, just _feel_."

Then the finger was gone, and she heard herself whimper softly in protest. "Slowly, sweetheart," he assured her, as he reached for a towel and the flask of oil again. Moving up her body, he started work on her arms, tracing lazy, oily circles over every bit of flesh. He paid special attention to her hands, kneading each finger in turn. His fingertips running over her palms and making her shudder.

By the time he moved back to her arse, she was ready to beg for more. His finger slipped in easily this time, so easily she almost missed him adding a second. Once again he began his ever widening circles within her, stretching and teasing her. She was wet all over again and her clit was starting to throb without a single touch. Rose barely kept herself from grinding it into the sheets beneath her, trying to hold herself still enough to properly enjoy Jack's attentions.

After minutes-seconds-hours of this, he slipped away from her once again, and this time she didn't try to bite back her moan of loss. She wanted more; she wanted to be filled. But Jack just once again picked up the towel and flask, and this time moved down to her feet. The first trickle of oil on her instep made her yelp, but the firm, steady strokes of Jack's thumbs overcame all tickling sensations.

Rose never wanted this to end, but at the same time, she couldn't wait. Her body was growing more desperate and she caught herself now grinding down against the sheets below her as he moved ever-so-slowly up her calves. By the time he reached her thighs, she was moaning loudly, and when he reached her arse, she felt herself trying to spread for him, to welcome him, beg him back inside her.

More oil trickling down, and then Jack slid his body along hers, turning her slightly on her side as he pressed up, hot and hard behind her. He kissed her again, long and deep, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other sliding her top leg forward, out of the way. She felt his well-oiled fingers slip inside her once again and moaned in pure pleasure, her head falling back to the sheets. And when she felt his fingers move away to be replaced by something larger and harder, she wasn't at all afraid.

He pushed slowly, carefully, and she could feel the tension in his body now, pressed together as they were. Oil against oil, guarding desperate flesh, and suddenly he was inside her. Just the tip, just the head, and she groaned as she felt her inner muscles helplessly clench against him.

Again he held himself perfectly still. "You all right, love?" he whispered into her ear, his voice tense, almost strangled. All Rose could do was nod, and _feel_: the easing stretch of her opening around him, the new and solid pressure inside, the tingling sensation of all the nerves he'd touched before in there activated at once.

As her muscles relaxed once more, he eased in just a little further. It felt strange, the pressure inside her there, but not bad. No not bad at all, she decided as he slipped in deeper. Slowly deeper, and deeper still, until Rose swore she was feeling the pressure in her chest. Only the brush of hair and balls against her oh-so-sensitive skin made her realize that he was all the way inside her.

She heard his mouth open to speak, and turned to stop him with a kiss. "Wonderful," she murmured against his lips. "You feel wonderful inside me." The involuntary twitch that brought on deep inside from him made her smile wickedly. He scowled in mock annoyance and slid himself back out about halfway. Before she could even beg, he pushed in fully again and she cried out in pleasure.

"Not that I'd _dream_ of interrupting you two...." The Doctor's voice came suddenly from directly in front of her. She whipped her head back around and saw him just sitting there, the strain he'd hidden in his mocking voice showing in every muscle of his body. He looked painfully hard and definitely ready. She felt the heat rush to her cheeks.

"Oi, forgot about me all together, did you?" he teased, watching in barely-concealed amusement as her face got hotter. He laid a hand against the side of her face. "That's all right," he confided in a mock whisper. "Jack's _very_ good at that."

The image of the two of them, doing this. Of Jack and the Doctor.... She heard Jack's strangled moan as the thought made her body twist inside.

The Doctor just laughed outright at both of them. "So, Captain," he asked, his eyes never leaving Rose's. "Might I cut in?"

"Any time, Doctor."

Rose's confusion only lasted for a moment as the Doctor slipped down into her arms, his fingers parting her curls to find her wet and open to him. With one determined push, he entered her as well, making them both gasp at the tightness and the new sensations. For an eternal moment they just lay there, all three of them wrapped around each other tighter than she'd realized possible, while she reveled in the feeling of them both full and hard inside her.

Then, shaking slightly in her arms, the Doctor began to move, and Rose lost the ability to do anything _but_ feel. Their movement inside her, first together, then in counterpoint, shifting rhythms as they moved against each other within her, separated by only the smallest strip of her flesh. They were everywhere at once, stroking every nerve she had, and unbelievably she felt her exhausted body building helplessly towards climax yet again.

Some tiny bit in the back of her mind was starting to place bets on which man would give in first, only to hear the Doctor break from raining wild kisses on her face to groan out, "Come, Rose. Come for us, my love."

She heard Jack echo the plea behind her ear. "Yes, come for us." And she felt hot, unexpected tears welling at the corners of her eyes. How could she have doubted them? And how could she survive anywhere but wrapped in the tangle of their arms, their love?

"Love, _please_," the Doctor moaned desperately against her throat, as he slipped a hand down between their bodies. One touch is all it took and Rose was flying. Her body rippled hard, almost painfully so, against the fullness within her. She was aware of nothing but the places where they joined, feeling both men thrust hard against her as they cried out her name, sounding like it was their dying word.

Slowly, very very slowly, Rose became aware of her surroundings again — the softness of the sheets, the shushing of the waves on the beach, the cool touch of the breeze rippling across their spent bodies, the play of light through the palm fronds above. She didn't know about the guys, but she personally never planned to move a muscle ever again.

As she felt them slip out of her, Jack rolled onto his back, pulling her to lie with her head cradled against his shoulder. In turn she pulled the Doctor on top of her, where he lay, panting softly, against her chest. Rose didn't think either of them would be up to much moving anytime soon either.

Completely and utterly sated, she could barely remember the incredible frustration of twenty-four hours before. She did remember one very hung-over resolution though, and couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

Jack mumbled a questioning noise into her hair, and the Doctor managed to turn his head to look up at her with a puzzled expression.

"And just this morning I decided to become a lesbian," she confessed. "Teach you two bastards a lesson."

Jack snorted into her hair, the laughter rumbling through his chest making her head rise and fall. The Doctor just kept looking at her, a smirk creeping onto his lips.

"I changed my mind," she admitted, attempting to look serious about it. "You two make a very persuasive team."

At the Doctor's smug grin, she couldn't help but start laughing again herself.

***************************

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted at [A Teaspoon And An Open Mind](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1190) and before that in [my LiveJournal](http://diannelamerc.livejournal.com/155009.html)._


End file.
